Sgt Frog: My Pet Alien
by LostWolfQueen
Summary: What happens when a new alien is found on earth, and it could help the platoon take over Pekopon. However a girl finds the creature first and grows attached to her. Can the platoon take the creature and succeed in their mission or will they screw up like always?


" **Fuyuki have you seen the frog?" An angry Natsumi asked her younger brother.**

 **Fuyuki raised his head from his book. He wasn't sure until he remembered Keroro saying something about a new gundam model.**

" **I think he went out?" He answered only for Natsumi to groan in annoyance.**

" **I swear this is the third time this week that he's been ignoring his chores!"**

 **Fuyuki placed his book down and looked at his sister. He smiled weakly while staring at her.**

" **Don't worry sis, I can go get him." He answered, getting up from the couch.**

" **Good! Tell him if he doesn't come home soon we're having frog stew for dinner!" Natsumi growled, while Fuyuki placed on his shoes.**

" **I hope you're not getting in trouble again Serge." Fuyuki sighed tying his shoes.**

 **Meanwhile somewhere in the city. Keroro was making his way to the Yamamoto toy store.**

" **Don't worry, daddy's gonna bring you home and start working on you." Keroro said staring at the piece of paper with a new gundam model drawn on it.**

" **Luckily, mom gave me a raise in my allowance so I'll be able to buy you today!" He grinned like a little kid.**

 **People stared at him as he was about to enter the toy store. He walked in slowly as the cashier looked at him confused.**

 **Keroro made his way to the gundam section and picked up the box and rushes over to the female cashier.**

 **She had brown short hair, piercing red eyes and her outfit seemed to contain grays and blacks.**

" **Excuse miss, I have a coupon for this new model do you think you could scan it?"**

 **The shop keeper's eyes widen in shock as she stared at Keroro.**

— **Episode title card—**

 **Fuyuki and Keroro present:**

 **Toy store madness!**

 **Hey that's not an original name.**

— **-**

" **Umm, excuse me miss, but can you scan this?" Keroro tossed the coupon to the shop keeper who was still in shock.**

" **Ahhh!" She screamed, grabbing a broom from behind her. This confused Keroro.**

" **Hey what are you doing with—" he soon realized he was about to be hit by it. "Ahhh no! Please not my beautiful face!"**

 **She almost hit him until a young boy around twelve ran up to her.**

" **Uh, please don't hit my cousin!" He yelled in concern causing the shop keeper to put down her broom. "He's got this umm, skin disease that makes his face look really...frog like."**

 **The shop keeper sighed in relief and then looked at Keroro in embarrassment.**

" **I am so sorry! I didn't mean to almost hit you. I thought you were a robber." She shook up a bit as she picked up the coupon scanning it.**

" **It's fine, it happens to the best of us." Keroro chuckled nervously.**

 **The shop keeper then scanned the gundam model and placed it into a plastic bag.**

" **That will be 12 dollars please." The shop keeper announced as Keroro handed her the money.**

 **She then placed in a lollipop into the bag as well.**

" **This is to make up for my silly mistake. I hope you like gourmet lollipops." She smiles weakly as Keroro chuckled in response.**

" **Oh I love candy. Candy corn, candy canes and cotton candy." He trailed off, as he grabbed his bag.**

" **I'll see you next time." He smiled as he looked at her name tag. "Hachi."**

 **Hachi blushed a bit nervously.**

" **Nobody's really said my name before...I mean see you later." She smiled as Keroro walked out of the store with Fuyuki.**

" **Serge you gotta stop running off like that to buy gundam models. I thought you could order them online."**

" **Yeah, well this model can only be bought in stores. That and it's way cheaper to buy them in the store than online where they charge a crap ton for delivery."**

" **I guess that makes sense, but Natsumi is really mad for you doing that." Fuyuki said with a nervous tone in his voice.**

" **Oh really? Not surprising. You don't think she's above average mad right?"**

" **Uhh...well, she did mention she's gonna have frog stew if you don't get back."**

 **This made a shiver go up Keroro's spine.**

" **Ahhh." He said with worry in his voice.**

 **They dashed home and eventually got back in time for dinner.**

" **Mmm! Cow flesh!" Keroro hopped out of his suit suit. He rushed to the dinner table to find Natsumi cooking dinner.**

" **Where the heck were you, you stupid frog?!" She glared at him.**

" **Well? I was Uh...uhhh" Keroro wasn't sure how to respond as he shook up uncontrollably.**

" **Well?" Natsumi shot more daggers at him, causing him to shame even more.**

" **I was...was..."**

 **Fuyuki stepped into the kitchen.**

" **He was just buying a new gundam. And he spooked a cashier was all."**

" **Doesn't surprise me that he scared someone. With his face on a human body I'm surprised nobody faints when he's in the room." Natsumi mumbled focusing on cooking their dinner.**

" **So-so you're not mad?" Keroro whimpered.**

" **Oh I'm furious. But don't worry about that, you'll just need to focus on doing all the dishes by hand after dinner." Natsumi glared.**

" **That doesn't sound bad..." Keroro looked at the kitchen to find some of the big pots and such being used and some of the big bowls being used to hold food in. "I Uh...never mind."**

 **Meanwhile at the Yamamoto toy store.**

" **Thank you and have a nice day." Hachi said to a leaving costumer. She sighed after they left. It was about time for closing and she was in charge of getting things straightened out and clean.**

 **She left the register area and made her way to the supply closet to get the spray cleaner. She knew this routine all too well.**

 **Hachi would focus on cleaning the entire floor and clear counters, then she would straighten out the toys that are misplaced and then shut down and lock for the night.**

 **The same so boring routine she had gone through for many days. Nothing interesting just dullness.**

" **I wish I had a friend." She sighed, sweeping the floor. "It sucks not being able to find someone to hang out with, have fun with or being able to leave early to focus on them." She kept sweeping.**

 **After sweeping, she walked through the aisles of the store to find anything misplaced in the area. Nothing out of the ordinary for the first three aisles.**

" **I guess I'll get home a little early tonight." She smiled weakly.**

 **Aisle four she found a misplaced doll, she picked it up and knew it had to go back to aisle one since that's where all the dolls were. She went back there to place it with the other dolls.**

" **Now to aisle five." She yawned, walking through the previous aisles once more to make sure they were clear of any misplaced toys.**

 **She got to aisle five and saw a dark teal-blueish stuffed animal on the floor. Hachi stared at it as she crouched down to the floor and examined it.**

" **Strange. I don't recall dad mentioning there would be any new toys of sorts." She reached her hands to the the stuffed animal. She picked it up as it's yellow eyes shined.**

" **Huh? I guess it's one of those night light toys for kids?" Hachi mumbled, as she held the stuffed animal in her hands.**

 **It looked like a small fox or maybe dog with wide pointy ears and a thin tail.**

 **She rubbed her hands against the fur. It felt so real yet fake in a way. She wasn't sure while she went to aisle three where the stuffed animals were. She couldn't find anything identical to the stuffed animal she had picked up.**

" **I guess some little kid lost it?" She said to herself. While she made her way to the break room. Hachi then opened he mini fridge and pulled out a bottle of water, as she then walked towards the bag rack.**

 **She picked up her black bag and placed the stuffed dog into it.**

" **Guess I'll keep it on me. To see what it's supposed to be online." She said to herself while she walked out of the break room and then left the store and locked the front door and started walking home.**

 **Her bag shuffled a little. But she didn't feel it.**

— **-episode title card—**

 **Dororo presents:**

 **Lost among the dogs**

— **-**

" **I am holding a meeting for something very important!" Keroro shouted to his team mates with a grin.**

 **Giroro rolled his eyes.**

" **Let me guess, we're going to either make a lot of money to get you more gundam, steal some gundam or something with gundam?"**

 **Keroro snickered and stared at the corporal.**

" **Silly Giroro, it isn't that! This is something that Kululu discovered and it might give us enough power to take over pokopon!"**

 **Giroro's eyes widened in surprised as did Tamama's in awe.**

" **Wait really?" Giroro said with a smile.**

" **Yes really."**

" **Oh master sergeant what is it?" Tamama asked.**

" **Kululu turn on the screen." Keroro smirked.**

" **Right away, sergeant...kukuku." Kululu snickered as the large screen behind Keroro flickered and showed a Keroro dressed in drag.**

 **This left Giroro, Tamama and Dororo white as Keroro was confused.**

" **Uh, guys it's not..." Keroro turned his head to the screen and then shot a glare at Kululu. "Kululu I meant the other pictures not this!"**

" **Oopsie, my bad." Kululu typed in something else and the screen switched to that of a strange large beast creature.**

" **W-what is that, sergeant?" Tamama shook up in fear.**

" **Oh this is a rare alien species that is able to destroy and put fear in all hearts of any living being. It's called a Cerberion. Nobody has encountered one before but apparently from a local space animal control, one fell off their ship a few hours ago and seemed very injured to do any harm and I thought this could be our chance!"**

" **This is a brilliant plan! We'll be one step closer to taking over pokopon!" Giroro laugher with confidence.**

" **Uh well, there's one tiny bity problem."**

" **And That is?" Giroro stared at Keroro.**

" **It fell somewhere in this city and finding it in its recovering mode won't be easy." Keroro coughed nervously.**

" **We'll just look it up. No big deal right?" Giroro said as Keroro seemed more nervous.**

" **Since they're very rare, nobody knows what they look like in their recovering mode. Not even me. Kukuku." Kululu chuckled while still typing.**

 **Dororo stepped in.**

" **These poor creatures are going extinct in the galaxy and you want to capture one and make it our slave, are you mad?" He shot Keroro a look but nobody noticed him.**

" **Why not just make a scanner for this creature?" Tamama mentioned as he ate some chips.**

 **Giroro held Keroro in his hands by the neck as Keroro stared at Tamama.**

" **That's a great idea! Why didn't I think of that?" Keroro got over confident.**

" **Because you're too much of an idiot to figure that out. Kululu think you could do that?" Giroro stared at Kululu who had his eyes on the screen.**

" **Of course, what do you take me for? Keroro?" He laughed.**

 **Meanwhile with Hachi.**

 **She slept in since the store was closed for the day. She yawned and looked at her computer where she had left the stuffed dog. Only to find it was gone.**

" **Weird." Hachi got up and looked around. "I wonder where it went off to." She picked up her water bottle and drank some of the water in it.**

 **She then walked down stairs to find her house empty of anyone. But she could hear a sound from the kitchen.**

 **Hachi walked into the kitchen to find the small fluffy canine creature eating one of the bowls of left over meat over rice.**

" **Oh my..." she said in awe, slowly approaching it. Taking one step at a time.**

 **The small creature didn't seem to care as it wolfed down the food. Quickly, Hachi recognized the creature as the 'stuffed' animal she had brought from home.**

" **How is this possible?" Her eyes widened at this point, as she made her way even closer than before.**

 **The creature stared up at Hachi and smiled. Or at least it seemed like a smile, Hachi couldn't really tell at all. Sweat dripped from her forehead as the dog like animal walked over to her.**

" **Oh my...what am I gonna do?" She said to herself, still visibly nervous.**

 **Back in the Armpit platoon base.**

" **We're gonna catch a space dog, we're gonna catch a space dog!" Tamama cheered, as Giroro was putting on his few pieces of armor to locate the alien and of course defend himself in case of attack.**

" **Quit jumping around like a child, soldier, we have to collect this alien and then Pekopon will be ours for the taking!" Giroro grinned as he seemed excited to finally get back into action.**

 **Keroro on the other hand was using a device that looked like a metal detector.**

" **Not only does this new invention will find that space mutt, but it also magnetizes coins on the ground!" Keroro laughed. "I'll be filthy rich!"**

" **Is it going towards our invasion budget?" Giroro stared at Keroro.**

" **Uhh...yeah of course!" Keroro nervously smiled and chuckled. "What else would it be for?" He snickered with a sinister smirk.**

 **Giroro pointed his gun at Keroro.**

" **If this is for your stupid gundam models, I swear I'm blowing them all up to dust." His glare was icy cold on Keroro.**

" **O-Of c-c-course not." Keroro again laughed with a nervous tone.**

 **Kululu was typing away on his computer. His typing obviously could be heard clearly and loudly to the other Keronians.**

" **I'm locking areas where the Cerberion could be. There are five locations that it's probably at. So you should all split up like they do in those silly Pekopon shows when solving those mysteries."**

 **Giroro stared at Kululu.**

" **You're coming too right? You did mention there's five possible locations."**

" **Oh of course not," Kululu laughed. "I'm staying in the safety of this base. Besides...I'm allergic to Cerberions."**

 **Giroro grew annoyed and growled.**

" **There's only four of us! How do you expect us to split up into five."**

 **Tamama tilted his head.**

" **Maybe Sergent could multiply himself using his ninja skills!" He said proudly as Keroro seemed confused.**

" **What ninja powers? When did I acquire those? Like was it last week? Or month? Today? Private I don't recall being a ninja. If only we knew someone who was." Keroro thought out loud to himself.**

 **Dororo sat in the corner.**

" **You can remember my skills yet you don't remember me. You guys are so cruel!" He cried in the corner.**

 **Keroro blinked and smiled.**

" **Oh I almost forgot, our most important and loving team mate, Angol Mois!" He hopped in joy.**

 **Angol walked into the room and giggled.**

" **Aw Uncle! Thank you for your so sweet words!" She sweetly smiled.**

 **Tamama's eye twitched as he watched Keroro hug Angol.**

" **That dirty thief of a woman!" He growled in a jealous tone.**

" **Wait That still cuts us one frog short." Giroro stared at Keroro.**

" **Oh you got a good point there Corporal...Luckily we have Fuyuki on our side!" Keroro announced.**

 **This left Dororo in a much more depressed.**

 **Eventually, the group managed to convince Fuyuki to help find the Cerberion. The platoon searched all over the city until it was nearly sunset, both Keroro and Fuyuki met near the toy store from the previous day where Keroro had bought his latest gundam model.**

" **The signal says its around here somewhere." Fuyuki told Keroro as they walked into the store. "Hey the signal is getting more bigger. Which means we're super close."**

" **Great! I can't wait to...rescue this poor alien." Keroro told Fuyuki as they walked towards the break room. Where the signal booster many times alerting them of the nearby creature.**

 **Keroro peeked into the room to find the dog like creature being petted by Hachi.**

" **Oh no, that Pekoponian girl owns it...this isn't good." Keroro shook up. "She's going to try and destroy us all with that small yet adorable alien!"**

 **Fuyuki covered Keroro's mouth.**

" **Serge...be quiet." He leaned in and listened to the conversation going on in the break room.**

" **I'm not sure, I can't just agree to this but...I guess I have nothing to lose."**

 **Fuyuki's eyes widen. He was in so much shock. They were planning something big for the future but he wasn't sure what.**

 **Suddenly, Fuyuki grabbed Keroro's hand and dragged him out. They both made it back to the platoon base.**

" **We found nothing." Giroro stared as Tamama nodded in agreement.**

" **I only found a couple of pieces of chewed up gum. They didn't taste too good." Tamama added in.**

" **I checked out all the pet stores but they didn't have it." Angol frowned looking down.**

 **Dororo tried to add in something of his own but was ignored**

 **Keroro and Fuyuki rushed in.**

" **we found the Cerberion!" Keroro yelled.**

" **Really? Where is it?" Giroro turned his head to Keroro.**

 **Keroro turned nervous again.**

" **Well, it's in the hands of a Pekoponian girl who agreed to taking over the world with the Cerberion!" He told his troop.**

" **HOW COULD YOU LET IT GET AWAY YOU DUMBASS?!" Giroro grabbed Keroro and shook him up.**

 **Narrator: Unfortunately our episode ends here, as we're too cheap to extend this episode. Stay tuned for the next sgt frog!**


End file.
